Currently, a customer who purchases his/her wireless terminal online receives a wireless terminal with instructions to manually dial a designated number to initialize and activate the wireless terminal for services and to update their preferred roaming list (PRL). For example, the customer is instructed to dial *228 for the initialization. Likewise, a customer who purchases a wireless terminal in a retail store has the store representative manually dial *228 and initialize the wireless terminal. In another case, a customer may have to access a designated website to activate his/her wireless terminal.
Further, if the customer purchases services to subscribe, the customer has to activate and set up the subscribed services manually or has the store representative set up the wireless terminal for the services in the retail store location. Examples of the services for a wireless terminal may include Visual Voice Mail, email, wireless synch email, and so on.
In addition, not all customers have a rate plan that is eligible for special discount programs, for example, Verizon Wireless' Friends and Family® (F&F) service. Some customers may not even know that such discount programs are available as an option. Even if the customer has the rate plan that is eligible for the F&F service, he/she may not activate that service because the customer may not know that the rate plan is eligible for the F&F service, the customer may not remember that the rate plan is eligible for the F&F service, or the customer may not know how to activate the F&F service. Thus, some of the customers do not take advantage of the savings the F&F service affords them.
Moreover, not all customers are familiar with the services provided or application programs available on the wireless terminals. Such customers may not know if the service is available or what features the service can provide. Thus, the customer has to find the service or how to use the service through self-discovery or by instruction from store or call center representatives, which may be very inconvenient for the customer. Accordingly, there is a need to easily and properly activate and configure a wireless terminal for the subscribed services.